The satellite based high-speed communications to mobile platforms is an emerging technology, which allows to provide live video, TV programs or high speed Internet service to a variety of mobile platforms like cars, trains buses, boats etc. using geostationary satellites operating in Ku and in the future in Ka bands. The lower profile and small size of an antenna terminal is of great importance for better attachment or even integration in the vehicle roof.
To achieve this goal a dedicated service for mobile users should be established, exchanging satellite segment efficiency for smaller size and lower cost of mobile terminals. One of the possible solutions disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,137 is to provide service using signals with single circular polarization by utilizing two transponders processing linearly polarized signals. However, this solution only works when there is no frequency error between the two transponders used to create the circular polarized signals. This requirement is not met in the majority of satellites that are in service today.